horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Break Stuff
"Break Stuff" is a song by American nu metal band Limp Bizkit. It was released on May 2, 2000, as the final single for their second studio album Significant Other. Lyrics It's just one of those days When you don't wanna wake up Everything is fucked Everybody sucks You don't really know why But you wanna justify Rippin' someone's head off No human contact And if you interact Your life is on contract Your best bet is to stay away, motherfucker! It's just one of those days It's all about the he says/she says bullshit I think you better quit lettin' shit slip Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip It's all about the he says/she says bullshit I think you better quit talkin' that shit It's just one of those days Feelin' like a freight train First one to complain Leaves with a blood stain Damn right, I'm a maniac You better watch your back 'Cause I'm fuckin' up your program And if you're stuck up You're just lucked up Next in line to get fucked up Your best bet is to stay away, motherfucker! It's just one of those days It's all about the he says/she says bullshit I think you better quit lettin' shit slip Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip It's all about the he says/she says bullshit I think you better quit talkin' that shit Punk, so come and get it I feel like shit My suggestion is to keep your distance 'Cause right now I'm dangerous We've all felt like shit And been treated like shit All those motherfuckers that want to step up I hope you know I pack a chain saw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight I pack a chainsaw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight I pack a chainsaw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight Give me somethin' to break Give me somethin' to break Just give me somethin' to break How 'bout your fuckin' face? I hope you know I pack a chainsaw (what?) A chainsaw (what?) A motherfuckin' chainsaw (what?) So come and get it It's all about the he says/she says bullshit I think you better quit lettin' shit slip Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip It's all about the he says/she says bullshit I think you better quit talkin' that shit Punk, so come and get it Why It Sucks #The music video is ridiculous and laughably bad. #Fred Durst's voice is grating. #The lyrics are stupid as it's about destroying stuff and people when you're angry. #The song's single cover looks very grainy as if it was shot on a 1970s camcorder. #Bad mixing. You can't even hear the bass. #Bad flow. #Bad production. Redeeming Qualities # The instrumentals are decent. It's too bad they were wasted on a terrible song. # The music video has appearances from Eminem, Snoop Dogg, Jonathan Davis (The frontman of Korn), Dr. Dre, Seth Green (creator of Robot Chicken on Adult Swim), Alec Baldwin, Flea (Red Hot Chili Peppers member, and the voice of Donnie Thornberry on The Wild Thornberrys), and many more. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Limp Bizkit Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Annoying Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with bad production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Awful Moments in Music History